James potter and the pure blooded prince
by finley.inglis
Summary: Read about your common teenagers only their wizards and going to their 6th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry so its the normal teenage life for wizards only their on the brink of war very talented but always in danger even in the supposed safest place in the wizarding world (marauders story but with a new character to replace worm tail as he sucks)


**Hey guys few things you should know before I start this is my first fanfic so please oh please be kind and review like a lot also this sis a marauder story cause i really love the marauders i do however it shall not have Petter Pettigrew in it as i hate him so much and he makes me angry as a character so instead I'm adding my own marauder who i hope you'll like for those who hate Peter then this should be a relief and for those who disagree well who cares just read it and review how you dislike that oh and one more thing i say this because I have to i am not J.K Rowling you know this because:**

**1. I am not a woman but and unbelievably attractive boy**

**2. I am sadly not a billionaire (although I'm working on that)**

**3. i'm not blond so hey **

**Anyway lets start with the story**

Chapter 1: The arrival

Platform nine and three quarters a beautiful magical place full of 1st years standing in wonderment at the prospect of them using their wands to do wonderful things 2nd years who are so glad to find out that Hogwarts wasn't a dream and that it really did exist and that this was the life they were living and 3rd-7th years who really didn't care and just wanted to get on the train already so they could talk to their friends but currently two voices could be heard over the hustle and bustle of the station and they were loud very loud and sounded a bit like this.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING HIPPOGRIFF ABOUT WEATHER OR NOT YOU WERE LOOKING WHERE U WHERE GOING YOU KNOCKED ME DOWN POTTER" screamed the short redheaded girl who had just risen from the ground.

"I'VE ALREADY APOLOGISED ABOUT 5 TIMES GOD EVANS LEARN TO LET SOMETHING GO" shouted the boy standing opposite although he seemed more amused than angry or sorry and sadly the girl noticed.

"WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OF UR FAT HEAD POTTER."

"THEN CALM DOW AND STOP LOOKING SO FUNNY WHEN U FALL DOWN."

"HOW ABOUT US STOP BEING AN ARROGANT TORAG THEN."

"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP SHOUTING AND KISS ME" in the distance someone yelled 'get a room' making James grin.

"BECAUSE AS IVE SAID BEFORE POTTER I'D RATHER KISS THE GIANT SQUID" Said Lily Evans eyes flashing dangerously god James Potter seemed to have a direct line to her temper and he was abusing that line a great deal since the first lousy pick up line he'd throne her way.

"GOD EVANS JUST FINALLY ADMIT THAT YOU WANT ME" shouted James potter knowing and loving that he was winding up his long standing crush it was then that Lily seemed to snap and grab her wand and pointed it directly at James smug face however he didn't seem to mind.

"I swear to god Potter one more word and those fan girls that follow you around won't be able to recognise you" she said in a deadly quit voice that held no lie it was then that James decided it was time to leave he was no coward but no mortal man could stand up to the eyes of Lily Evans when she was mad or those who have can no longer have children.

"ok ok I'm going" said James his arms raised in mock surrender he backed away and hoped on the train still with that stupid.

_'god he's such dick I hate him'_ Thought Lily rolling eyes and walking to find a compartment with her friends.

_'I think she's warming up to_ me' though James grinning and practically skipping to find his friends.

* * *

When James finally found a compartment he was greeted with the most upper class scene he had ever seen two of his three best friends sitting across each other with a chess board between them rolling his eyes James entered the compartment with a grin on his face Remus Lupin looked up Jack Meadows however did not and was to focused on the chess board.

"Hey there prongs how was your summer" asked Remus politely (always the mannered one of the group.)

"My summer was great Remus" said James sitting in the seat opposite Jack who still hadn't looked up from the chess board "however you were around for half of it soooooo yeah."

"Well i have to sound interested don't I otherwise i'd be as bad a friend as Jack here" said remus gesturing to boy across from him it was then that jack finally moved a piece on the board and leaned back looking very happy with himself.

"Try and come back from that Moony" said Jack smirking.

"Okay" sighed Moony he moved and piece "checkmate" he grinned Jack stared at the bored for a few seconds and slammed his head on the table repeatedly when he was done he looked at James finally a little crossed eyed.

"Hey there Prongs" he said grinning "how are you oh and how's Evans."

"So you heard huh" said James looking a bit crestfallen.

"Yeah I think the hole school heard that little fight" said Remus getting out a book to read.

"Screw that I think the hole of great britan heard that one" exclaimed Jack leaning bck "I mean jesus christ James i think she's a lost cause even when i tried to help it didn't do a thing."

"Wait you tried to help" said James eyes widening "When?"

"Didn't you here me telling you two to get a room" said Jack rolling eyes as if it were obvious.

"And how on earth would that help" said James laughing a bit.

"Well hopefully she would be over come by my more than charming words and would go and get and get a compartment where you two could well ya know have a bit of 'fun'" said Jack eyebrows waggling.

"Fun?" questioned Remus.

"You know" said jack turning to remus "'fun' rumpy pumpy, shagging, skulking, fucking, sex" Remus started laughing soon to be joined by James and Jack when they had finished James asked.

"Where's padfoot at then."

"Well knowing him i would say he's ran to the lady with the sweet trolly to get some early" said Remus smiling.

"Either that or the more likely scenario of he passes some girls changing in their compartment and fainted" said Jack grinning which was probably happened actually just then a familiar voice said.

"Yeah that probably is what happened" all the boys in the compartment turned to see Marlene standing in the doorway.

"Hey mar" said Remus and James in unison grinning marlene smiled back and sat next to Jack she flipped her hair blonde over shoulder.

"So I'm guessing ur still angry at me" she said eyebrows raised Jack just turned away from her and stared out the window "Jack pwweeeesssseeee love me again" said Marlene pouting and giving the puppy dog eyes

"Not after what you did" said Jack melting a little at the sight of marlene pouting he paused for a long minute "OK FINE but you have to get me an amazing birthday present this year."

"Ok deal" she said shaking his hand and grinning.

"Hey guys you'll never guess what I just saw there was this girl and she had like the biggest…" said Sirius who had just walked into the compartment and was suddenly frozen to the spot the sight of Marlene.

"Umm hi Marlene h h how u been holding up" he said rubbing the back of his neck Marlene got up and walked out "you look great" Sirius shouted after her lamely "well that went rather well I think" said Sirius smiling rather sadly he then seemed to snap out of it and become the haughty arrogant funny best friend to the marauders again he sat down and they joked and laughed the day away.

* * *

"I mean honestly I can't believe him he's such a dick sometimes" said Lily angrily "actually he's a dick all of the time" she said after a moments thought.

"OMG ARE YOU STILL TALKING ABOUT POTTER FOR GODS SAKE JUST SHAG HIM AND GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY" shouted one of lily's best friends Dorcas in frustration.

"What in merlins shaggy pants are you talking about" said Lily expecting some sort of speech about hers and potters apparent 'sexual tension' which dorcas and her other friends had been wondering about since 4th year and it was really beginning to get on her nerves considering her huge hatred and dislike for the fat headed arrogant prick _who looked great in his quiditch uniform _what no what was that...

"Earth to Lily" said Mary snapping her manicured fingers in her face.

"I think she's daydreaming about potter again" said Dorcas smiling slightly Lily blushed and was about to respond when Marlene stormed into the room muttering about handsome twatty boys Dorcas Mary and Lily all looked at each other nervously.

"So I take it the visit to the boys compartment went well then" said Dorcas always the straight shooter of the group Marlene just continued muttering angrily.

"I'm assuming that Sirius was there then" said said Lily with a worried look.

"Well not at first" said Marlene still looking like she could do with a good fight but less angry than before "but he came in whilst I was talking to Jack and then he came in and was talking about this girl and how well lets just say he like the look of certain physical features" she said gesturing to the chosen place.

"Oh god and thats like the first time you've seen him since well ya know" said Mary rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"You can say it you know" said Marlene angrily no one said a word "Ok fine i'll say it since Sirius cheated on me after 6 months of dating and we broke up" she said sounding like she would hex anyone who would disagree with her "however" she began a lot calmer even beginning to look a bit embarrassed.

"However what" said Lily eyes narrowing.

"uuuuuummmmmmmmm well its interesting something that well ya know" said Marlene eyes flitting toward Dorcas slightly scared "actually you know what it doesn't matter" Marlene sat down all the girls looked at her and continued to question her for the rest of the train journey however marlene wasn't saying a thing '_its probably nothing' _she thought '_I mean i may have misread the signals he can't like me he just can't for gods sake he's dorcas's brother.'_

* * *

**Authors Note: Ta-da what did ya think review and let me know and yes this is gonna be a long fanfic with sequels and stuff I should be posting new chapters every week or so **

Next chapter shall be _Chapter 2 Hogwarts school of giants dicks and pranks _


End file.
